


Swing

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Swing)
Series: One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Swing)

Swing

Emotions are like swings

In the playground of the mind

One can feel some way

But something small can cause that feeling

To scatter in different directions

There's no telling where it'll stop

Sadness can be seen as slowly teetering

From side to side

As one can stay in it for a long while

Slowly, eternally gaining momentum

As it consumes the health of the mind

Anger can lead the swing to move violently

Never staying in one place

Before becoming mad about something else

Joy leads the swing to behave softly

Like a mature figure slowly pushing

A young child, staying in that eternal moment

This swing may be a fleeting one

Only showing for moments at a time

But it will inevitably come

And bring happiness to one's inner child


End file.
